O cânon bíblico: uma breve análise
David Marshall Dentre todos os livros conhecidos na história humana, nenhum é tão peculiar em sua origem, tão extraordinário em suas afirmações, tão dinâmico em suas promessas, tão abarcante em sua mensagem, como a Bíblia. Na verdade, a Bíblia não é um livro apenas, mas uma coleção de livros – 39 no Antigo Testamento (AT) e 27 no Novo Testamento (NT). Sua composição demandou séculos e sua autoridade perdura por milênios. O primeiro dos 40 autores inspirados (Moisés) está separado do último autor (João) por aproximadamente 1.600 anos. Os escritores provieram de diferentes contextos sociais, e tiveram diferentes níveis de educação, desde os mais baixos até os mais altos. Eles eram diferentes tanto entre si quanto no que faziam. Alguns eram criadores de gado, pastores de ovelhas, soldados e pescadores, enquanto outros eram reis, legisladores, estadistas, cortesãos, sacerdotes, poetas e médicos. Inevitavelmente seus estilos literários refletiram as diferenças entre eles. Alguns escreveram leis, outros, poesia; e outros, ainda, história; alguns, prosa lírica; outros, poesia lírica e parábolas e alegorias; outros, biografias ou memórias e diários pessoais; alguns profecia e outros, simplesmente, correspondência pessoal. Com toda essa diversidade, como esses 66 livros vieram a ser considerados suficientemente diferentes e santos, e incluídos no que chamamos de “cânon” das Escrituras? A primeira coisa que precisamos entender é que nenhuma pessoa, ou grupo de pessoas, compilou a Bíblia. A Bíblia simplesmente cresceu. Esse princípio se aplica tanto ao AT quanto ao NT. O princípio unificador que torna a Bíblia santa e diferente, um todo vivente, é Jesus Cristo, o Agente da salvação. Ao considerarmos o processo pelo qual os livros foram escritos e aceitos como inspirados, percebemos que Aquele que foi o princípio unificador, o Agente da salvação, a Fonte de inspiração, também atuou aí de forma marcante. O Cânon do AT “Poucos compreendem”, escreveu George Smith, “que a Igreja de Cristo possui uma garantia maior para o cânon do AT do que para o cânon do NT”.1 Essa garantia maior está no relacionamento que Jesus estabeleceu entre Si e o AT. Ele fez citações freqüentes do AT como a fonte de Sua autoridade. Depois da ressurreição Ele disse aos discípulos que a cruz e tudo o que Lhe tinha acontecido não era senão um cumprimento de profecias do AT. Na verdade, as profecias messiânicas estão espalhadas por todo o AT. É claro que o NT não tinha a mesma autoridade derivada do Senhor, simplesmente porque ainda não fora escrito. A autoridade do AT foi aceita pelas pessoas para quem foi escrito – Israel –, muito tempo antes da chegada do Messias. Um exemplo é suficiente. Durante a purificação do templo no reinado de Josias, o Livro da Lei, por muito tempo negligenciado, foi encontrado. O livro foi entregue ao rei, que o leu. Josias logo compreendeu que o livro havia-se extraviado por causa da negligência de seus antecessores. Anteriormente, o livro fora mantido no tabernáculo, depois no templo, e os sacerdotes o liam com freqüência. O rei obteve uma segunda cópia. A redescoberta do Livro da Lei foi encarada por Josias e os historiadores posteriores como um evento de grande importância. O monarca leu passagens em voz alta perante o povo. As porções lidas eram de Levítico 26 e Deuteronômio 28 e 29. Por isso pode-se concluir que o Livro da Lei consistia nos cinco primeiros livros da Bíblia ou, pelo menos, parte deles. A redescoberta do livro foi usada como um trampolim para a reforma do reino. Durante os 70 anos do exílio babilônico, as palavras dos profetas então existentes vieram a ser muito valorizadas. Judá, como uma nação, deixara de existir, e com ela sua capital e o templo. Mas, o Livro da Lei e os livros dos profetas continuaram. O Talmude judaico declara que Esdras, quem liderou o povo no retorno do exílio, coligiu e editou a Lei e os Profetas. Também declara que a “Grande Sinagoga” foi convocada, e durante anos toda a Lei, os Profetas e os Escritos foram discutidos. Além do que foi feito por Esdras, muitos pesquisadores sugerem que durante décadas os membros da Grande Sinagoga continuaram o trabalho de edição. Os livros do AT são geralmente divididos em quatro seções: o Pentateuco (os livros de Moisés), os livros históricos (Josué a Ester), os cinco livros de poesia e ética (Jó a Cantares de Salomão), e os livros dos profetas (Isaías a Malaquias). A tarefa de formar o que hoje chamamos de AT começou, graças a Esdras e à Grande Sinagoga, por volta de 450 a.C. É opinião da maioria dos estudiosos que no tempo de Cristo o AT já existia na forma como indicamos acima. Após a queda de Jerusalém no ano 70 a.D., houve uma grande discussão acerca do cânon bíblico. Um rabino chamado Yochanan ben Zakkai obteve permissão escrita das autoridades romanas para convencer o Concílio de Jamnia a discutir o cânon da Escritura. O debate, porém, se limitou a quatro livros que eram considerados “periféricos”: Provérbios, Eclesiastes, Cantares de Salomão e Ester. Depois que os prós e os contras desses livros foram discutidos, o concílio decidiu incluí-los no cânon, juntamente com os outros livros que hoje fazem parte do AT. Na verdade, o concílio poderia haver feito algo mais; “os livros que eles decidiram reconhecer como canônicos já eram geralmente aceitos, embora houvesse algumas interrogações acerca deles. Os livros que recusaram admitir nunca foram incluídos. Eles não expulsaram do cânon nenhum livro que já houvesse sido previamente admitido.”2 O Concílio de Jamnia não investiu os livros da Bíblia de autoridade ao incluí-los numa espécie de lista sagrada. Eles foram incluídos na lista – o cânon – porque já eram reconhecidos como inspirados por Deus e autoritativos, e isso, na maioria dos casos, já por vários séculos. Um escritor judeu contemporâneo de Cristo, Filo de Alexandria, aceitava o cânon do AT da forma como o fazemos hoje. O mesmo é verdade acerca de Flávio Josefo, outro escritor judeu do primeiro século. A mais antiga lista cristã conhecida dos livros do AT foi feita por Melito, bispo de Sardes, cerca de 170 a.D., e preservada por Eusébio no quarto volume de sua História Eclesiástica.3 O Cânon do NT O NT tem três categorias de livros: as narrativas (os quatro evangelhos e Atos), as cartas e o Apocalipse. Embora o NT levasse cerca de 50 anos para ser escrito, muito mais tempo foi necessário para que ele assumisse a forma que tem hoje. Não foi senão em 367 a.D. que encontramos os livros do NT listados exatamente como os temos hoje. A lista aparece numa carta do bispo cristão Atanásio alusiva à Páscoa. Nos dois séculos e meio ocorrentes entre a composição do último livro do NT e a carta de Atanásio, houve muita discussão acerca dos livros que deveriam ou não ser incluídos no cânon. O AT era a Escritura dos cristãos primitivos, mas pouco a pouco os escritos cristãos foram sendo colocados em pé de igualdade com o AT, “não por qualquer decreto de um concílio... mas por uma concordância mútua entre os crentes; a instituição espiritual da Igreja veio lentamente a decidir quais dentre os seus escritos deveriam ser considerados como ‘canônicos’”.4 Os livros descartados do cânon do AT foram chamados Apócrifos. Outro grupo de livros erroneamente atribuídos a certas pessoas – chamados de Pseudepígrafos – também foi descartado. Os apócrifos continham histórias e declarações de sabedoria. Os pseudepígrafos continham muita mágica e pouca história. Ao examinarmos o descarte dos livros apócrifos do cânon do NT, sentimos a presença de um guia sobrenatural. Os livros incluídos foram aqueles aceitos como inspirados por Deus, que provaram sua utilidade em ajudar homens e mulheres, e tornar Cristo conhecido. Eles foram reconhecidos como tendo sido escritos por homens próximos a Jesus e envolvidos na grande aventura do primeiro século, que levou o evangelho cristão aos limites do mundo conhecido da época. Um escritor grego, contemporâneo de Atanásio, falou do “eco de uma grande alma” e afirmou ouvir esse eco nos livros canônicos do NT. William Barclay, conhecida autoridade em NT, diz: “O som do sublime é encontrado nos livros do NT. Eles levam a grandeza em sua face. Eles são auto-evidentes”. Quando o tradutor bíblico J. B. Phillips comparou os livros do NT com aqueles que foram excluídos pelos pais da Igreja, não pôde senão “admirar a sabedoria deles”. E continuou: “É provável que a maioria das pessoas nunca teve a oportunidade de ler os ‘evangelhos’ e as ‘epístolas’ apócrifos como os especialistas. Posso apenas dizer que nesses livros vivemos num mundo de mágica e faz-de-conta; de mito e fantasia. Em toda a tarefa de traduzir o NT, nunca, por um único instante, mesmo que provocado e desafiado, senti que estivesse sendo levado para um mundo de fantasmas, bruxarias e poderes mágicos tal como aqueles presentes nos livros rejeitados do NT. Foi aquela fé constante e que toca o coração dos escritores do NT, que me transmitiu o senso inexprimível do genuíno e do autêntico”.5 O ponto “auto-evidente” aparece de forma mais poderosa quando lemos os livros que acabaram fazendo parte do NT. No segundo século, vários livros chamados “evangelhos da infância” foram escritos. Os quatro evangelhos canônicos dão poucas informações acerca das três décadas da vida de Jesus antes do início de Seu ministério público. Os evangelhos da infância se destinavam a “preencher as lacunas”. O chamado “evangelho de Tomé” contém um suposto registro da infância de Jesus. Enquanto brincava, o menino Jesus é retratado como criando pardais vivos a partir do barro, e fazendo com que um garoto morresse só porque correu e se chocou contra Ele. Jesus, quando ainda aprendiz de carpinteiro, é descrito alongando vigas de madeira como se fossem feitas de material elástico, e exercendo uma variedade de poderes mágicos sem qualquer propósito prático. Ninguém provavelmente aceitaria isso como Escritura. De fato, a Escritura é auto-evidente. Quando você compara os evangelhos com esses livros, não há dúvida quanto às razões pelas quais eles foram excluídos. A linha de separação é clara o bastante. Não há sequer espaço para discussão. Muito cuidado foi tomado para garantir que aqueles que escreveram os livros aceitos no cânon tivessem de fato conhecido a Jesus. O selo de qualidade desses homens consistia na preocupação de demonstrar que os atos de Jesus no passado continuam no presente, por meio do Cristo vivo. No livro de Atos, cada sermão termina com o episódio da ressurreição. Para o NT, Jesus é, acima de tudo, o Cristo vivo. Foi porque os quatro escritores dos evangelhos falaram acerca do Cristo vivo, que eles deram um espaço desproporcional para a última semana da vida de Jesus e Sua ressurreição. O ponto central dos discípulos, do cristianismo, da teologia cristã, é a morte e a ressurreição de Jesus. Os livros em que esse não era o ponto central, foram simplesmente desconsiderados ou deliberadamente excluídos do cânon. “Podemos acreditar”, declara o Prof. F. F. Bruce, “que aqueles cristãos primitivos agiram com uma sabedoria superior à deles mesmos a esse respeito, não apenas com relação àquilo que aceitaram, mas também àquilo que rejeitaram”, “É particularlemente importante notar que o cânon do NT não foi demarcado por um decreto arbitrário de qualquer concílio eclesiástico. Quando finalmente um concílio eclesiástico – o Sínodo de Hipona, em 393 a.D. – relacionou os 27 livros do NT, não conferiu a esses livros nenhuma autoridade que já não tivessem, mas simplesmente registrou sua canonicidade, a qual já havia sido previamente estabelecida”.6 Em suma, o processo pelo qual os livros do NT vieram a ser aceitos, foi, em todos os principais aspectos, o mesmo do AT. Assim, esses dois livros – a Bíblia dos apóstolos e a Bíblia que os apóstolos escreveram – vieram juntos a compor o que os cristãos aceitam como a Palavra escrita de Deus, da qual o princípio unificador é o próprio Cristo, o Agente da salvação. Desse modo, a Palavra inspirada teve sua origem, autoridade e genuinidade em Cristo, a Palavra encarnada. David Marshall (Ph.D., University of Hull) exerceu o magistério por vários anos, antes de se tornar redator e editor de revistas. Ele já publicou 20 livros sobre temas históricos e bíblicos. Atualmente é o editor-chefe da Stanborough Press. Seu endereço: Alma Park; Grantham, Lincs. NG31 9SL; Inglaterra. O presente artigo foi adaptado de seu livro The Battle for the Bible (Autumn House, 2004). Referências 1. G. A. Smith, Modern Criticism and the Preaching of the Old Testament (London: Hodder and Stoughton, 1901), p. 5. 2. F. F. Bruce, The Books and the Parchments (Westwood, N.J.: Revell, 1963), p. 89. 3. Ibid., pp. 89-92. 4. G. W. H. Lampe, ed., The Cambridge History of the Bible (Cambridge University Press, 1963-1969), vol. 2, p. 42. 5. J. B. Phillips, Ring of Truth: A Translator’s Testimony (New York: Macmillan, 1967), p. 95. 6. Bruce, pp. 103-104.